


Modern AU

by Falloutboi27



Series: Twdg Rare Pairs Week [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, M/M, collage AU, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: Shameless plug: I have a discord for 'You and I'll be Safe and Sound'!!!https://discord.gg/ru49T3WCome join the fun :)





	Modern AU

Ben groaned as a hand smacked him in the face. Without opening his eyes, he reached up to shove it off before trying to go back to sleep. A couple of seconds passed the hand was clumsily hitting his face again. Annoyance started to rise in Ben as he grabbed to hand and held it against his stomach with a huff. 

“Ben.” A sleeping whine sound by his ear. A finger started poking his cheek lightly.

Ben smacked it away grumbling. “What..?”

“I’m hungry.” Travis answer.

“Then go make breakfast.” Ben buried his face in his pillow, trying to drown out Travis’s whining.

“But I want you to make me breakfast.” Travis countered. “I like your cooking.”

Ben didn’t respond, rolling over to look at his alarm clock. The bright red lights read 7:30 AM. He groaned knowing he’d have to get up anyways soon for class. With a huff, he sat up and flung back the covers. He moved to grab his cardigan from the deck chair before leaving the room. He made his way down to the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab the eggs and bacon. Brooks trotted in and rubbed up against Ben’s leg purring. 

“Mornin’, Brooks,” Ben said, bending down to pet the small cat.

Ben straightened up to grab a small can of cat food, put the food on a saucer, and sat it down in front of Brooks. The cat happily ate away, pay no more attention to his human moving around the kitchen. 

Ben had just started scrambling some eggs when a pair of arms wrapped around his middle. A tired kiss was pressed to his shoulder with a mumbled “g’morning.”. Ben tried to be annoyed at Travis for a few more seconds before finally giving in. He leaned back against his husband as a faint smile formed on his lips. He had learned a long time ago that he could never stay annoyed at Travis for very long and would quickly become amused. It’s was just part of his charm.

“Good mornin’,” Ben answered. “Since you made me make you breakfast, could you start the coffee machine?”

He felt a nod against his shoulder before Travis’s arms retracted. Ben glanced over his shoulder to see Travis push his hair out of his face as he poured coffee into the top of the machine. His hair was still in its naturally curly state, lacking any products, and fell around his head. Ben liked Travis natural hair more, he looked cute with his messy curls.

He turned back to the stove just in time to finish the eggs and bacon. He plated the food, bringing it over to the small dining table as Travis finished the coffee. Travis leaned down to press a kiss into Ben’s hair as he placed a mug down in front of him.

“Thank you, Babe.” Travis smiled as he sat down to dig into the food.

“Yeah yeah,” Ben grumbled behind his mug. “Eat your breakfast.”

Travis huffed a laugh; “You love me.”

Ben rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Ben leaned over to kiss Travis’s cheek. Despite how annoying Travis could be, he couldn’t deny his feelings; “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug: I have a discord for 'You and I'll be Safe and Sound'!!!  
> https://discord.gg/ru49T3W  
> Come join the fun :)


End file.
